Eden Skies
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: She came to him during one faithful night under the stars, leaving him with a gift. After meeting the mysterious girl, Ventus would soon come to realize his purpose, along with the many others who become connected to him.  AU Ventus/Fuu and Roxas/Namine.
1. Fallen Star

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts."

Kiome-Yasha: "This is my first Ventus/Fuu fanfiction story. Please be gentle and give it a chance; actually give the pairing a chance. Roxas/Namine shall be the second main couple for sure, so don't worry; they won't be left out of the love. Hope to hear your thoughts after reading the first chapter, thank you!"

Chapter 1 Fallen Star

Ventus could remember the day Terra and Aqua had left home. He was five at that time, and life back then was usually simple. Stargazing, that was all he had to worry about during his youth. Nothing about the war, or fate of the world... just stars. He could remember it like it was yesterday actually. It was the day his childhood had come to a halt, embracing the steps of manhood that he was about to embark on.

That was day, when his shooting star had come.

* * *

><p>"Aww, do you have to go Terra?" The young five-year-old whined after kicking his feet into the dirt.<p>

The brunette patted his head, "Sorry, Ven, but Aqua and I have been emitted into Radiant Garden, and special training for operation DTL is something we can't just ignore. It's mandatory that we leave home."

"Besides..." Aqua politely interjected, "...You'll at least have Master Eraqus here to keep you company."

He peered up at the man, "Eraqus...right."

Their guardian gave an elderly smile, "Don't worry, Ven. Maybe someday, you can follow in their footsteps."

"To save the world, right?" He asked brightly with excitement.

"Of course." He chimed humbly.

At that moment, a shooting star zipped through the sky. Ven leaped jubilantly into the air, following after it.

"Look a shooting star!" And then, there was another that fell, "And another one!" More began to follow, much to his delight, "And another one!"

What was considered innocent to a child's eye though, was nothing more than danger of what was coming ahead. The two warriors expressions became bleak, studying the skies curiously for any signs of doom. Having been a veteran for many years now of the second keyblade war, Eraqus knew that his students had to be prepared. He could only predict the disaster that may befall them if they didn't act now. They've been training hard for this moment, the Land of Departure serving them more than just home. He could only hope that Ven wouldn't have to face the torment of the battlefield. The child was known to be an orphan all his life since they found him, but his past still remained a mystery.

Eraqus could only begin to imagine, _'A boy who had fallen from the sky.'_

It wasn't something deemed normal in their world. If anything, it brought a certain amount of suspicion of what his purpose could be. Either way, he was nothing more than a harmless looking child. Surely whatever plagued his thoughts was that of mere speculation and doubt. After all, Ven was like a grandson to him. He had every bit of faith that his life was worth protecting.

Just then, a honk came from the distance. They all looked over at the bridge, and discovered a truck to be waiting for them.

"Well, that's our ride." Terra spoke with confirmation, "Guess this is goodbye."

Ventus sprinted over and tugged tightly onto his idol's pants, "I'll miss you guys."

Aqua knelt down and ruffled his hair, "We'll miss you too, Ven. Make sure to take care of yourself and to listen to the Master, like a good boy."

He nodded obediently with a flushed face, "I will."

Another honk came from the distance, alerting the group to hurry up with their goodbyes. Ventus was reluctant to let go though, much to their dismay. That's when the bluenette found the right time to introduce the items she had made for them the night before. Digging into her pockets, she took out three star-shaped charms, each possessing their own color. The one that was green was the one she had chosen to be for Ventus. She handed it to him, gently folding it into his small hands.

"Ven, I made this last night for you, me, and Terra. It's a good luck charm, a bond between us no matter how far apart we are." She explained tranquilly, "It's based off those stories I used to tell you about."

"You mean about the other worlds?" He inquired thoughtfully.

She nodded, "That's right. So know that, we'll always be with you."

"Our bond is never broken." Terra added confidently.

The boy smiled from their words, finally deciding to let them go, "Okay! And when we do see each other again, I'll be sure to be strong like you guys. I'll no longer be a baby!"

They both praised him proudly, "That's our Ven."

A firm chorus of honks echoed throughout the valley, signaling the two teenagers to depart already.

"Looks like it's time." Terra looked ahead before turning to his teacher, "Thanks for everything, Master. Take care of Ventus."

"Don't forget what I taught you." The caretaker lectured softly, "And be sure not to lose yourselves."

"We won't." Aqua reassured with a gentle smile, "Goodbye."

They both took off across the bridge, Ventus waving dramatically behind them, "Bye, Aqua! Bye, Terra!" He tried not to cry, snot dripping down from his nose, "Always think about me...*sniff*..." He put his hand down, gripping the ornament that was given to him.

"Oh Ven..." Eraqus held onto the boy's trembling shoulders.

Broken groups of sobs vibrated within his chest, letting out several uncontrollable sounds of hiccups. He brought his arm up and bit his lip with frustration towards his weakness. He could smell the gas in the air coming from the vehicle, the engine's motor activating itself. They started to drive off, abandoning him in this wasteland he now found to be a prison. As beautiful their home was; he wanted to escape. To explore what could be beyond those stars, and now, his only chance in doing so, was gone. Who else would he share those dreams with now?

Tightly digging his fingers into a fist, Ven took off over the bridge.

"Ventus!" Eraqus called after him, but knew it was futile.

The boy was going through an emotional separation from his two best friends. It was best to leave him alone. Still, he couldn't help but to feel a disturbing wind in the force. Gazing up at the sky, with only stars to greet him, he knew right away that things were about to change.

* * *

><p>Ventus ran over to the next platform of hills, using the posted lamps outside as a guide through the night. The scent of oil from the car that took Terra and Aqua away still lingered in the air. Tripping over a rock without detecting it, Ven whimpered softly into the grass. He coughed lightly from the heavy toxin that filled his lungs. Looking up slightly, he spotted their usual spot far into the distance. Picking himself back up, he limped over to the groom pile of grass. He went over the pinnacle, the height doing little to frighten him. He sat down on a sculpted nest of rocks, touching the lamppost that helped illuminate the area. The sound of crickets filled his ears, distracting him for the moment. Remembering the precious wayfinder Aqua had made for him, he gently brought it forward. He studied the details with fond interest, turning it in different angles in the process. The green reflected beautifully through the glass, capturing the rays of the stars perfectly without blocking them. Smiling slightly from the view, he laid back and decided it was a good time to do his usual stargazing ritual. Usually when he looked at the sky, he would fall into this tranquil mind of sleep. It was familiar to him, almost like a forgotten memory that was once stolen from his birth. It comforted him, causing him to drift quickly into slumber.<p>

"Terra...Aqua...you'll see..." He muttered dozily, "I'll become stronger... and when I do... my light will be the brightest in the sky." He blinked slowly in and out, "I'll create my own world...and someday...leave this place where you all are someday." He quickly was succumbing to sleep, "You'll see..."

Just before he could settle his eyes though, after waning them from his tears, a shooting star passed through his line of vision. His eyes shot open at whim, engrossed by the abnormal stream of glitter. Its distance was remarkably close, too close; actually, it seemed like it was heading right towards him!

"What the...!" He gasped from the upcoming collision.

He immediately rotated his small body around and dashed out from possibly getting hit. His golden locks invaded his vision, causing him to stumble in disarray. The wind bellowed behind him, signifying the approaching impact.

"Oh man...! Oh man!" He repeated over and over frantically with both hands on his head.

Arriving over at the end of the summit, Ven jumped and hid behind the pile of rocks. The boy knew hiding in such a place was foolish, but it was too late, the star had already hit violently against the earth's surface. The force knocked the wind out of him, debris flying across everywhere above him from the explosion. He hissed from the aftershock, avoiding getting injured. Crouching his head down between his legs, the blond closed his eyes tightly in fear. The ground beneath him shook, setting off small tremors of earthquakes in the process. Such a chain reaction must have alerted the valley and nearby villagers; how could it not?

As quickly it had started though, it was already over. The planet had reverted back to its original state of stillness, much to the boy's relief. Daring to peak his head up to investigate, he let out a hoarse cough from all the murky cloud of soil. Eraqus always did complaint about Ven's curiosity possibly being the death of him. All it did was get him into unwanted trouble, that's for sure.

"Well, if I'm going to die~." He stated languidly, "Might as well be towards something like this~." He humored scarcely.

The air began to clear up, revealing the cracked hole he believed to be from the celestial sun, if it was a star. He started to have second thoughts, not knowing if he should approach it.

"This is like a scene from one of Terra's horror movies of first encounters from another planet." He gulped nervously, and sought the hero within him to be brave, "I can do this... I can do this..." He chanted confidently by each step he made.

Making it over to the ruined circle of land, Ven peered over inside the small cavern for any clues of life. A bright light pulsed at the center, dimming down by each flicker it made. He slanted his body over even more in order to get a better view. Unaware that the ground was crumbling beneath him though, Ventus gasped in fright when he found his body to be falling forward into the fissure. He plummeted down the steep hole, grunting each time he was knocked into something; until finally, he landed on something surprisingly soft and small.

Almost instantly, he jumped back in fright from the texture.

He shielded his face with his arms, "Please, don't kill me!" He blinked though when he noticed nothing was happening, "Huh?"

Bringing his arms down, he discovered there was no harm performed on his body, not yet anyway. Instead, the light had finally vanished, only to reveal something he never expected to see.

There at the center of the wreck was a girl about his age with short and brilliant lavender hair. He blushed heavily when realizing she was naked, her pale skin glowing lightly from the remains of the star's shine. Only one eye was visible, her long eyelashes hypnotizing him with the desire to see her gaze. He was oddly drawn to her. He crawled over to her side, inspecting for any wounds that may be on her porcelain skin. His cheeks burned shamefully from the innocent display of concern. He knew he should probably get some help, but something inside him told him not to leave.

He lightly shook her slim shoulder, "Hey..." When she didn't respond, he decided to shake again, "Hey...! Are you...alive?" He questioned curiously, wondering if she even had a heartbeat.

At that moment, she began to stir from her slumber, moaning lightly from the disturbance. Lifting her arm up furiously without warning, she knocked her fist right into Ven's nose.

The boy shouted out in pain, "Ouch!" He groveled against the ground, twisting his body back and forth while covering his nose from the bleeding.

The girl slowly brought her body up from the earth, blinking softly while exploring her surroundings. Soon, her gaze fell on the boy who she had accidentally assaulted. He continued to whine in agony, oblivious towards her prying eye of fascination. When the pain finally subsided though, he turned and caught her gaze almost instantly in shock.

His fallen star, was finally awake.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Please leave a healthy and supportive review :)."


	2. Calling for the Stars

Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts."

Kiome-Yasha: "Chapter two to my Venfuu story! Please continue giving it a chance!"

Chapter 2 Calling for the Stars

Ventus stared at her with a dumbfound expression, blinking rapidly with mystification towards her foreign appearance. Blood slowly oozed out of his nose still, but it seemed tamed enough for him to ignore it. The girl continued to glow faintly with an emotionless gaze. She seemed completely unaware of her surroundings, her indecency affecting the boy greatly with embarrassment.

Ven quickly reacted and snapped out of his trance, his face resembling that of a tomato, "You should try covering yourself up!"

Before the light around her was out, he hastily and clumsily took off his shirt and handed it to her, "Here, wear this." He licked his lips and looked away, tasting dirt that was smeared across his face after the explosion.

He should really ask what her name was, where she was from, or if she was even human; seriously, the girl just fell out of the sky! Either way, he thought the polite thing to do at least was offer his shirt for her to wear. He couldn't just leave her nude.

The lilac-haired girl had other interest though. She approached the boy and crawled over to him, bringing her face dangerously close to his in an intimate position. Ventus felt her warmth, and had stumbled back with a yelp of surprise. He retreated from her, bringing his shirt up like a shield. She tilted her head back with confusion, finding the creature before her to be rather eccentric. Again, she made her way over to him.

The five-year-old boy pushed his hand out in surrender, "Stop!" He sighed with relief when she did, deciding to scold her, "You know; it's not proper for a girl to be naked in front of company. At least..." He looked over at the rubble beside them, "...That's what Aqua usually says." He put on a fake fatherly tone, "You shouldn't be walking around in your birthday suit."

He got up and lifted his arm up, "Here...do this."

She followed his example, earning him the advantage to slip his shirt on her. He hooked her arms into the sleeves, and dragged the fabric down across her body. Now shirtless, Ven found himself satisfied by her cooperation.

He smoothed his hand through her disruptive mane, and spoke with delight, "There, that's much better." He then noticed how spongy her scalp was, "You're really soft...and your hair..." He noticed how one side was covering her left eye from view.

When trying to lift the strands away to see, the girl immediately restrained him from doing so. She slapped his hand away, scurrying away from him with distrust.

He lifted his hands up in alarm, "Hey...I'm not going to hurt you."

She frowned at him, clinging to the shirt he gave her against her chest.

Ven gulped some saliva down his perched throat, "Listen, we should get you out of here. I'm sure Master Eraqus can help you." He offered his hand to her, "Don't worry, you can trust me."

Hesitant at first, the fallen star examined his hand with doubt. She eased her hand up and placed it against his though, surprised over how gentle his touch was. Ven beamed from her progress, lifting her up delicately off the ground. She stumbled right away though, as she wasn't quite accustom in walking with two legs yet.

He caught her from falling, much to her dissatisfaction, "Woah, be careful." He gently suggested.

She glared at him for his unreasonable hospitality. Pushing herself away from his hold around her waist, she stubbornly tried to walk on her own. She wobbled a bit, wincing from the ground beneath her. The rocks callously pierced the dry plane beneath her feet, making her journey difficult as she staggered.

Ven rushed to her side with dismay, "Hey, take it easy! There's no reason to try and push yourself!"

He generously brought his arms out to support her, but she continued to neglect his kindness.

He sulked at her persistence, "Come on! Let me help you!"

For the first time in his life, he never thought he could meet someone more immature than him; and yet, cute at doing so at the same time. The girl halted her stride, and turned to inspect his feet. He was wearing some type of accessory that was obviously protecting him from the earth's pebbles. She pointed at them, hoping her gesture was enough to tell him what she wanted.

He looked down at what she was pointing at, "My shoes?" He looked up at her with humorous grief, "You mean you want to wear them?"

She didn't speak, jamming her finger repeatedly towards the objects to indicate her answer as a "yes".

He whined, "But..." He sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat, "Okay~."

Propping his shoes off, he handed them to her. A small smile spread across her lips with victory, easing her feet inside the cushiony spaces provided to her.

Ven crossed his hands underneath his armpits, "Great, now I'm shirtless, and shoeless." He sniffed quietly to himself, "And all I can smell is blood from when you hit me."

'_Is this what being married feels like?' _He mentally joked.

"Oh well~..." He tilted his head and added with relief, "At least my shirt was big enough to keep you warm."

Hearing his rant of complaints, the girl turned to the boy with some form of consideration. She walked over to him with her new attire and impulsively kissed him on the nose. Ven was left speechless by the affectionate display, jumping back in horror over how warm her lips were. His cheeks became hot like a scarlet flame, kicking his heart into mayhem. Blood burst out of his nose from the adrenaline, signifying his humiliation even more.

"What...what was that for?" He inquired bashfully with a muffled voice.

She patted his nose, concern over the new flow of red liquid. The only reason she kissed him was to heal his bleeding nose, but it seemed like she just made it worse. She sulked at the human snout, and attempted to kiss it again. There was no way she was going to lose to something like that.

Ven quickly declined her care though, "No...it's okay! I'm fine." He safely declared with a small grin, "You don't have to worry about me."

Even though he had to admit, it was good to see that she wasn't as coldhearted as she seemed. She blushed and pouted from his smile, scrunching her toes awkwardly inside his shoes.

Continuing to smile at her, Ven wiped his nose for any remains of blood dripping out, "Anyway, we should get going." He went and stood next to her, "I'll lead the way."

He gave his hand out to her, hoping she would take it. She took his hand confidently with gained reliance. Ven's heart skipped a beat from the connection, dismissing his insecurities as he led the way back home for them.

While on the road though, he finally earned the time he needed to ask his first question to her.

"So..." He started gracelessly, "...What's your name?"

He didn't expect her to answer, considering she hadn't spoken to him since the whole time they met.

However, he was very surprised when she did, "Fujin."

He gasped with childlike astonishment, "You talk!"

She seemed a bit insulted, refusing to respond towards his excitement.

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry...so, Fujin huh?" He creased his face up with skepticism, "It doesn't seem very feminine, you know." He soon realized what he said, quickly correcting himself, "Not that it isn't a pretty name! But..." He scratched his cheek nervously, "Would you mind me calling you, Fuu, instead? I think it might suit you... better."

"Fuu?" She asked daintily with wonder.

He nodded vigorously with approval, "Yeah, Fuu...it's what I want to call you. Is that okay?"

She deeply thought about it and looked up at the stars for an answer. They twinkled brilliantly, beckoning her to make her own decisions for once. She was brought into this world with a purpose, and this boy, somehow, had now become a part of that.

She spoke tentatively with a shrug, "Okay."

He beamed happily, leaping forward at the top of the hill where the stars met the earth, "Fuu it is then!"

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Eraqus paced himself back and forth in front of his window within his personal chamber. He often took his gaze up at the sky, hoping to cleanse his thoughts. For some reason, he couldn't shake of the foreboding sensation that had crept inside his chest. What made matters worse, was that Ven wasn't even home yet.

"It's already gotten so late..." He announced with a grave tone, "...Just where on Gaia is that boy?"

The stars had stopped falling, but as a result, something had deeply impacted the earth. Summoning forth his connection to the celestial lights, he sensed trouble wasn't too far ahead. He knew he had to take caution, knowing there was a possible reason that Ventus could be involved. That boy, as much as he loved him, was an enigma all on his own. There was a certain role the old trainer had to take, and protecting their world from the darkness was one of them. He could only hope that his duties wouldn't harm their relationship in the process.

Luckily at that moment, he found a familiar face in the distance. He squinted his eyes and discovered the person to be Ventus, and accompanying him was a small foreign girl who he had never seen before. Eraqus immediately had stepped out of his room and rushed his way down the hallway.

When he made it to the entrance, he opened the door and greeted the children in panic, "Ventus!"

The boy lifted his head up, "Master!" He exclaimed in alarm.

The Veteran sprinted down the stairs, "What happened? I sensed a disturbance within the world." He then shifted his attention onto Fuu, "And who is this?"

Fujin bowed her head down, not liking his tone.

Ven's mouth gaped open with a finger in the air, "Um...yeah, I have a lot to explain."

"You best start now." His caretaker warned with a stern tone.

"Well..." The boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "... To start, this is Fujin." He directed his eyes over to the girl beside him, "I call her Fuu though. Sort of like how my name is Ventus, but you guys call me Ven."

"Where did she come from?" Eraqus questioned heavily with authority, "And why is she wearing your shirt and shoes?"

The blond felt pressured by the interrogation he was receiving, "Uhhh~..." He droned uncomfortably, "Well... she sort of...came from the sky... naked." He blushed deeply from his words.

"The sky?" The older male asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, she just came down like some shooting star and crashed nearby over the hills." He answered softy, "I found her and brought her here."

'_So this is what I was feeling.' _Eraqus looked over and examined the girl severely with uneasiness, _'The changes within the wind must have been her doing. I don't like the looks of this. Her story is too similar to Ventus's. I obviously can't ignore this as some type of coincidence.'_

Ventus bit his lip anxiously, "I really would like for her to stay with us! I'm sure she must be in some type of trouble! We'll help her, won't we?"

His guardian stood quiet and pondered over the idea, as he really didn't approve of it. However, his decision was cogently given to him when the girl's stomach began to growl rebelliously with hunger. Both males gaped at the girl curiosity, wondering if the sound really came from her slim belly. Once again, her insides groaned nosily without any shame. Fujin's face remained vacant though, becoming unfazed by the commotion in her bowels.

Eraqus spoke with a weary sigh, "I guess we have no other choice but to ease her hunger." He somberly crossed his arms over his chest, "After that, I'll see what I can do for her."

Ven grinned cheerfully with thrill, "Thank you, Master!" He turned to the girl excitedly, "Come on, Fuu! Master isn't really much of a cook, so I'll make you something!"

The older gentlemen wasn't amused, "I beg your pardon?"

His young prodigy chuckled awkwardly, "Nothing!"

The boy suddenly took hold of Fuu's hand, and briskly led her inside with laughter in his steps. He was carefree in her presence. He had someone to keep him company during the absence of his friends. The girl couldn't help but to be influenced by his charm, a smile soon spreading across her own lips. Eraqus watched the children go off inside the heavenly fortress. His eyes never faltered, keeping his guard for the appending doom that may befall Ven's shoulder if he didn't act soon.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

After retrieving his shirt and shoes, Ven was back to his original getup. Eraqus had offered some of Aqua's old clothes to Fuu, finding it'll be more beneficial to her style. The girl gratefully took the materials from him and insisted to try them on herself in one of the private rooms. This gave Ventus enough time to make dinner for her without any interruptions in worrying about her.

Eraqus came into the kitchen and smelt the fry aroma, "Grill cheese?" He questioned curiously, "I wasn't aware you knew how to make those."

"Aqua taught me before she left." He answered brightly, sticking his tongue out in deep concentration.

He carefully flipped the sandwich and started grilling it on the other side.

"Just be careful not to burn yourself." The guardian informed gently.

"I will." He forced the spatula down on the bread to make it burn a little quicker.

Eraqus stood and observe the child with interest, turning his head over to the night sky outside the window, "Ven..."

"Hmm?" The boy reared his head back.

"Your friend, Fuu..." He turned and looked at him curiously, "...You said she crashed like a shooting star over the summit?"

He nodded briskly, "Yup!" He then blinked with speculation, "...You don't think she's from another world, do you?"

"Nonsense." Eraqus replied firmly, "Those are nothing more than fairy-tales now. I'm sure there's an explanation to all this." He turned to his back and headed out the doorway, "I will even go and investigate the site myself." He rotated his head slightly and continued speaking, "You just stay here and keep Fuu occupied."

"Okay!" Ven chimed joyfully, raising the spatula close to his forehead as a salute.

"Well then, I'll be off then. Guard the fort during my absence." He advised austerely.

The boy nodded and watched his caretaker leave the kitchen, becoming unaware that his dish was burning. He sniffed the air and quickly took his attention back on the stove.

"Oh no!" He flipped the sandwich, finding some of the remains at the center to be black, "Great~."

Just then, Fuu entered the kitchen unannounced, "Fire?"

He was taken by surprise by her enhancing vocabulary, "Fuu!" He sheepishly tried to cover his mess, "Um...dinner will be a little overcooked..." He shuffled a bit on the stand he was using, "I hope you don't mind."

She shook her head impassively, "No."

"Oh...good." He shrugged uncomfortably.

She continued to stand by the doorway, making him a bit anxious on how to communicate.

"Um...you can sit down if you like." He responded humbly, "I'll be done with your food soon."

She obeyed him without arguing, reaching over for a seat. She slid the chair back and lifted herself up with slight complications. Waiting patiently for her meal, Ven took the time to notice her new outfit his Master had given her. It was a simple dark blue summer gown, with yellow stripes going around the hem and top border. She was also wearing a pair of Aqua's old purple sandals. It fitted perfectly on her, bringing out her young and feminine figure. Ventus couldn't help but to admire.

"That dress really suits you, you know." He boldly complimented with a small blush, "Much better than my clothes."

She seemed to disagree, "Tasteless."

"Oh come on..." He chuckled, "Did you really like wearing my clothes that much?"

Fuu stared at him like it was obvious, "Accurate."

His coughed and blushed from her reply, "Oh..."

And that was all he could say was "oh".

It soon became quiet again, the only sound inside the kitchen being the sizzling pan. Ven's heart was beating erratically, finding the silence unsettling. Fuu obviously wasn't much of a talker it would seem. How was he supposed to always continue the conversation? To his surprise, she must have sensed his turmoil.

"Ven?" She questioned lightly.

Becoming startled, he replied hastily, "Yes...!" She continued to study him, making him feel intimidated, "Um..."

She suddenly reacted, "Burning."

For the second time, he noticed the other side of his grill cheese being scorched, "Ah! Not again!"

A small chortle escaped Fuu's pink lips, aiming another gasp of shock from him. He hastily took the sandwich out and placed it on a plate. He looked at his failure with humorous disgust.

"I'll just eat this one and make another for you." He somberly suggested.

The lavender-haired girl brushed off the idea though and slipped out of her seat to approach him. She slid the chair over to his side and got up next to him. Reaching over to grab the overcooked dairy snack, she gently brought it over to her lips and took a bite. There was no sign of repulsion on her face, only satisfaction when she chewed.

Ventus, however, wasn't as convinced, "Fuu, don't eat that! It's all burnt!"

She dragged the sandwich away from him with a sullen pout, "Delicious!" She claimed fiercely.

"But..." He stared at her abashedly.

She ignored him and continued to chew peacefully, offering herself another bite. The boy soon took notice of the crimson like color, glowing across her round cheeks. After discovering the blend of red on her skin, Ven's lips stretched into a knowing smile of amusement. It seemed like despite his efforts to stop her, he knew Fuu was a kind girl. Maybe his hospitality wasn't all gone to waste when it came to her after all. With that, he started to make his own sandwich in hopes of sharing the occasion with her of their newfound friendship.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Eraqus climbed over the peak of the hill, spotting a rather large crater in the distance. He squinted his eyes with suspicion, contemplating if he was at the right location Ventus had told him. He carefully descended the slope and met the smooth surface of the earth. Walking over to the wound, he gazed over the hole solemnly for any clues. There wasn't any, but there was definitely proof of an impact. Taking a glance over at the sky, he studied the stars for any answers that might give him towards Fuu's arrival. Of course, they stood silent, leaving him to his own misguided theories.

"I don't like the looks of this." He stated with a grim expression.

Fishing out his communicator, he dialed a certain number on his phone. It rang a few times before he was able to patch through to someone.

A man picked up the other line and spoke with a proficient voice, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Is this Balamb Garden?" Eraqus asked politely.

"Yes."

He introduced himself, "This is Eraqus Fost, a veteran SEED member from Radiant Garden. I'm sure your Garden is very much aware of the number of stars we had fallen tonight."

He was quiet for a moment, "Yes, we're currently investigating one that had crashed not too long ago."

"Dismiss your search." He demanded lightly with regret, knowing how much pain he was about to perform, "She's already here."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

"Here, Fuu." Ven patted the space next to him, "You can sleep next to me tonight in my bed."

The boy was clearly ignorant towards the intimacy of sleeping with the opposite sex. Not that they were doing any harm, seeing as how pure and naïve their minds were. Fuu took hold of the sheets and hosted herself up next to him. She spread her hands over the mattress, and was left amazed over how soft it was. She then suddenly slammed her head into one of his pillows and sniffed the heavenly remains of his scent. It smelled just like his head, sending her insides to flutter in all sorts of weird patterns. She thought the reason was because of how full she was, but, little did she know the truth of its meaning.

Ignoring the sensation though, she lifted her had back up when the blond spoke softly to her with fondness, "I'm really glad you're here, Fuu. Now I don't have to be lonely."

The word seemed alien to her, "Lonely?"

He switched his body around over to her, sitting cross-legged, "Yeah...you see, two of my best friends left to join a military force from a place called Radiant Garden. They're doing this operation called DTL. I'm not really sure what it is, but it's something important that involves our world."

She became engrossed by his explanation, "World?"

"Yeah...!" He exclaimed excitedly, "Our world is just a part of something bigger, you see." He gaped over at his window, admiring the starlit night, "All those stars out there are worlds too...at least, that's what Aqua and Terra told me." He chuckled sweetly with embarrassment.

Fuu followed his gaze over at the illuminated dots, "Stars..." She then added silently, "...Beautiful."

Ventus declined to mention that she was beautiful too, seeing as she was also a star. If that was the case, was Fuu possibly a part of his world by being next to him like this? Or was she just a part of hers? He really didn't have an answer; than again, it didn't really matter. She was here, breathing, and that was all he needed to know that she was very much alive, and real. They were both connected now, he was sure of it. She couldn't have fallen from the sky to him without some sort of fate being involved. While holding onto that belief, Ven took out his wayfinder that Aqua had made for him. The emerald like material shimmered against his hands, alerting the girl's attention right away.

"Star?" She inquired curiously.

He laughed softly, "Sort of. It's a wayfinder."

She got on all fours, and knelt her head over to it with fascination, "Pretty."

He smiled towards her childlike praise, "Thanks, my friend made it for me before she left. She and my other best friend Terra have their own, just like mine. It keeps us connected, no matter how far apart we are." He yawned quietly, never realizing how sleepy he was until now, "... They're the friends I mentioned before who left."

She grew concern over how dreary his eyes became, "Tired?"

Once again, he yawned with a small exhaustion of mirth, "Yeah, we should probably get some rest." He stretched his arms up into the air, "I'm sure Master Eraqus will be back home soon too."

She nodded submissively to his suggestion, "Acceptable."

They both got under the covers and cuddled against each other for warmth. Ven blushed slightly from their closeness, her breath caressing across his cheeks. Staring into her red eye, he took it as a symbol to help him fall peacefully into slumber.

He mumbled incoherently, "Goodnight, Fuu...sweet dreams..."

The girl stared at him blissfully with tranquility, "Night..." She whispered softly into her curled hands.

When Ventus showed signs of being fast asleep, Fuu took the time to ponder her thoughts. She owed him so much for bringing her in so willingly without any fear of his own wellbeing. She lifted herself up from his bed, and took the ornament that was currently slipping from his grasp. The least she could do was bestow the divine protection of her guardian force onto him. If what he said was true, then she too wanted to be forever bonded to him, even if she did go far away herself. A dim light started to glow from her hands, already beginning the process. She transferred Pandemona's spirit into his wayfinder, appreciating his cooperation. I guess even Ventus had a positive effect on him since their arrival.

However, they could never have predicted their separation to be so soon.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Eraqus entered the modern citadel that was their home. He quietly ventured over to Ven's room, spotting the two children fast asleep in his bed. Grimacing at the sight, sorrow gripped his heart with guilt. As much as it tried to overpower him though, his conscious was made clear. Fuu had to go; it was a decision he had to make for the good of the world. His intentions were pure, and he was sure Ven would understand someday when he's older.

Not long, he heard a car screech to a stop outside, indicating the SEEDs from Balamb Garden had arrived. They surely wasted no time getting here.

Eraqus sighed with atonement, "Forgive me, Ven."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

The young five-year-old woke up with a start when he heard the girl beside him whine in protest. He jolted his body up from the bed, discovering some man in a white jumpsuit taking Fuu away. They were practically by the doorway, struggling to get the girl out as she kicked and punched him to escape.

"Fuu!" Ven exclaimed with distraught, recognizing the Balamb Garden symbol on his arm, "Let her go!" He angrily retorted and jumped off the bed, "I said let her go!"

Ventus viciously assaulted the kidnapper, sinking his teeth into his hand. The man yelped in agony from the incisors and released Fuu in the process. The girl dropped to the floor, with Ventus gracefully catching her hand.

He lifted her off the ground, "Come on!" They both dashed out of the room and down the hall.

"The girl is escaping!" The man behind them shouted, calling forth his comrades who appeared out of nowhere.

They skid to a halt, deciding to take another route. Running down the hall, Ven's mind grew frantic. He couldn't understand why members from Balamb Garden were here to take Fuu. How did they even know she was here? Not having time to really ponder about it, they made it to one of the exits inside the stronghold. Ven ripped the door open and fled through it with Fuu behind him.

"We need to get somewhere safe." He explained austerely, "We need to wait to see until..."

"Ventus!" A familiar voice roared not too far from them.

"Eraqus?" The boy asked perplexedly.

"Look!" Fuu pointed the man out over the grassland.

He turned and spotted his guardian in the distance, "Master Eraqus!"

Both of the children ran to the elderly man, hoping they'll be safe now. Ventus embraced his teacher for a moment, relishing his security.

He soon lifted his head up with distraught, "Master, some men are here! They're trying to take Fuu away!"

Eraqus frowned deeply, "I know."

The boy blinked with confusion, "You know?"

He sighed with remorse, "I know, because...I'm the one who called them here."

"_**What?**_" Ven shouted with disbelief.

Fuu, however, wasn't too surprised. She sort of sensed that this was going to happen. She couldn't beg for the man to be a fool towards her origin. Still, she had hoped her stay could have lasted longer than it did.

"Why...why would you do that?" Ven questioned irritably.

"Ven..." Eraqus started with a firm tone, "...You don't know who Fuu is, or where she even came from."

"That doesn't matter!" He barked crossly, "She's my friend! And that's all that matters to me!"

"You've only known her for _**one **_day!" He argued insistently, "There's no need for you to act so childish! Fuu could possibly endanger your very life, Ven! I couldn't have that! I'm trying to protect our home, you must see that."

"No!" Tears fell down his face with anguish, "I trusted you, Master. How could you do this me...?" He bowed his head and whispered miserably, "... To Fuu."

"I'm sorry, Ven." It was all he could really say, "I hope someday, you would understand...that the world isn't just about you."

SEED came and approach the group, folding their hands behind their backs' with trained professionalism.

Their leader spoke with a deep undertone of authority, "We shall be taking the girl into custody now."

Eraqus nodded, "You may proceed."

He went over and grabbed Fuu's shoulder, pressuring her to let go of Ven's hand. She was reluctant to let go and so was he.

"Let go, Ven." Eraqus quietly demanded.

The boy squeezed her hand gently, whimpering softly while shaking his head.

"Ven." Fuu started tenderly, shocking the boy out of his stupor.

He slowly turned to the girl with a tear stricken face, "Fuu...?"

She tried to force a smile, "Release." She gestured their linked hands, "Trust me."

How could he? How could he know the outcome of what was going to happen to her if he let go?

He shook his head, "No, Fuu! I can't!"

She frowned and wiggled her fingers, "Must protect."

"I don't need to be protected." He mustered rigorously.

She shook her head and sighed, "Someday. Understand."

God, he didn't want to understand!

Before long, one of the soldiers came over and forced their hands to detach. They were getting impatient, and had to hurry back to their base. Ven tried to reach out for her hand, but Eraqus came behind him and restrained him from doing so.

"Fuu!" He called out desperately, "Fuu! Please! Don't go!"

"We shall be taking our leave now." The SEED operative announced tactfully, ushering Fuu to move forward, "Come along now."

The lavender-haired girl gave a forlorn smile, "Goodbye."

She followed the men who had came to take her away, boarding their vehicle without any hesitation to look back. Twice in one day, Ven had now lost another person important to him. Sure, it was only a short time, but Fuu became someone dear to him. And now, she was gone, forever. Anger boiled within his veins, his throat becoming tight while clutching his hands together into his palms. He watched the car drive away from their home, getting smaller and smaller with smoke rising into the air from the gas. It clouded his vision, making the sensation of its scent bitter in his mouth.

Eraqus tentatively released his hold on the boy when he spoke, "Ventus...forgive me."

The boy tried his best to sustain his fury and quivered slightly from it, "Just... leave me alone." He gritted and scuffed his teeth with a small hiss, already taking off over the hills.

"Ven...!" The man called out to him, but knew it was futile.

His pupil obviously needed to be alone. He couldn't deny his desire for solitude right now. There was a possible chance he may never even want to return. Why would he, when there was nothing left for him besides imprisonment?

Later on that night though, he was left surprise when the boy came back home. He snuck inside and headed to his room for bed. They didn't talk for a while after that, the years drifting in as memories of the past became preserved within Ven's heart. They conversed when it was needed, but never sought comfort to connect as they once did. Ven trained hard each day on his own, only seeking advice when it was instructed for him to improve on his skills. Someday, he was going to join Radiant Garden, and when he did, he would find his path once more. He made a promise after all, a promise to get stronger. So when that time did ever come again, he wouldn't fail to protect her.

Nearly eleven years have passed since that event, and Ventus was soon going to realize, that promises weren't always easy to keep.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Yay, second chapter! 8D Well, that's enough of the prologue of the past ;w;. Next chapter, we shall be embarking on the true plot of the story! Please leave encouraging reviews and hope for the next development to VenFuu's love story, including RokuNami's :)."

Ventus: "Special thanks to _**Terra ForceXIII **_and _**Burai Stelar**_ for reading and reviewing. Means a lot to us!"

Kiome-Yasha: "Please leave encouraging reviews if you can~ ;3;."


End file.
